Way of Vibrations
Way of Vibrations (振動の道, Shindō no michi) is a fighting style developed by Yup Mui, member of The Warrior Pirates. He learned this style of fighting in school named Geukji-do. A long time ago when Way of Vibrations along with Geukji-do was founded, there existed three great warriors, with great power. First among them was a man with a body like steel. He was a master of strengthening techniques and close-combat Wya of Vibrations. His movements were like a storm in motion; his punches, loaded with the power of vibration, exploded his enemies into fragments of fluff. And thus they called him "Fluffy". The second was a woman, the first to command long-distance Wyv of Vibrations. Her attacks made use of atmospheric oscillation. Her powers of vibration were not strong, but ther were sensitive enough to resonate with the air. Her enemies were forced to kneel before they could aproach. She was like goddes, the last of them all and after her there were no MORE ON* earth. They called her Morongoddes. The third and last known to use an unusual technique that turned the vibrations of the opponent back on them. His technique proved even more effective against stronger opponents. Countless opponents were frozen before the power of his Way of Vibrations, their movements retarded. They called him Retard. The man known as "Fluffy", the one who taught the other two the powers of Wyv of Vibrations Kang Chui, he was Yip's grandfather. Way of Vibration is a martial art witch makes use of the vibrations within a human body. It is categorized into three basic disciplines: close-combat, long-distance and special-attack Way of Vibration. Howeever since its founding, the techniques have become many and various-enough that the initial categories have long lost their meaning. As time passes it is becoming icreasingly common to follow the style of fighting witch involves strengthening one's own specialties with the power of vibration, rather than following the art of Way of Vibration itself. The reason for this is tremendous risk involved in using power of vibration. The energy of vibration is the energy of life. Way of Vibration is the art of producing extreme strength, with one's own life force as insurance. Ever since this school was founded and students began to learn Way of Vibration as a compulsory subject, there have been countless accidents. Injuries or deaths due to violent battles were not infrequent, but far more common were sever injuries sustained in the use of Way of Vibrations. The power of vibration is mighty enough to cause overwhelming distruction without using the athletic parts of human body - such as the muscles or the bones. But the weakness of Wyv of Vibration is the recoiling energy caused by the vibrations. Vibrations that are stronger than one's physical ability come back into the body as heat and shock. In the jargon of Way of Vibrations, this self-destructive phenomenom is called Counter-Strike. The obvious method is to absorbe the shock of Counet-Strike by increasing your muscle mass. However, this metod has its limits. The biggest problem is that even if you can block the shock of vibration, you cannot stop the accompanying heat. Thus, the best means of alleviating the shock and the heat is by utilizing the moisture in the human body. It would not be exaggerating to say the amount of moisture in a human body equals the talent one has at Way of Vibrations. Forms First form of Way of Vibrations involves controlling the vibrations of the heart, therebay increasing blood flow to a certain body part and strengthrning the muscles. Then Yip uses the strengthened muscles for one of his specialty skills, grappling. Its a passive skill, since Yip doesn't use the power of vibrations to attack his opponent directly. Second form of Way of Vibrations is that Yip uses an external impact to maximaze the vibrations in his body, converting calories into kinetic energy. Even Yip's appearance undergoes a dramatic change, because his calories are burned so fast. Third form of Way of Vibrations is when the power of vibration is put into an attack, the destructive power and penetration of the blow can be improved by concentrating the vibrations upon one fine point. But vibrations naturally tend to spread out--they're difficult to concentrate. Most people use body parts with a suitably large area, like fists or feet. Techniques: Lightly Certain Kill: This is the most basic technique of Way of Vibrations and Yip uses it as starting technique in every fight. Yip concentrate and puts his vibrations into his fist. This is third form of Way of Vibrations and its most basic attack of this form. After gathering vibrations in his fist, Yip also concentrates his vibrations into his legs and because of vibrations that are in his legs he disappears. After that he reappears in front of his opponent and strikes him with his fist. After this attack Yip's opponent can be blown away or he can take serious demage. Bear Guard: This is basic defense technique of Way of Vibrations. Yip developed this technique when he fought bear in forest. He was still young back then and every attack he trow at bear he would just block it. He somehow beat the bear, but he wasn't happy. So he decided to develop this technique. Yip first puts vibrations in his hands, then he puts them in letter "X". This is very strong technique and it can be enhanced by putting more vibrations into Yip's hands, but that is to risky. Bear Hammer: This technique was also developed in fight with bear. Yip puts his vibrations in his legs, then he powerfully jumps toward his opponent. He starts rolling while in the air. When Yip is closely enought to his opponent he puts his vibrations from his legs into his hands. He hits his opponent in chest causing serious demage. Violent Discharge: This is personal technique of "Fluffy", to preform it Yip has to put crazy amount of vibrations in his body. When Yip i far from his opponent, he puts big amount of vibrations in every part of his body and then he disappears. He quickly appears in front of his opponent and punches him furiously in his stomack. In the moment of when Yip hits his opponent, he realises vibrations in that moment and where Yip's opponent his hit a small explosion creates. Sky Strike: This is personal technique of Morongoddes, Yip realises his vibrations around his opponent. First Yip gathers his vibrations in his hand and when the time is right he realises his vibrations around his opponent. His opponent gets pushed down, until he gets squashed. Ice Strike: This is personal technique of Retard and it requires great amount of vibrations. Yip first puts his vibrations in his forefinger and his thumb. He then when he is surrounded by enemies he snaps fingers and everything around him stops. This technique is very dangerous because when everything around Yip stops his opponents heart stops whitch kills his enemies immediately. Trivia Category:Djolee5 Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art